Jackson Academy
by Shika's-SnowChild
Summary: Kai and his sister Saphire go to a spececial school for smart kids and have one weird semester with new freinds & party's


Oh yea bitches im on a roll today these are some of my older stories that I had on another computer and i'm now putting them on fanfiction i'm so happy,so you need to look for alot of new stories from me SarcasmBitch.

JANUARY CHAPTER 1 CONDOMS AND PHONE SEX

* * *

''This is gonna be so fun!''Saphire screamed into her cell phone,''I can't believe I've been accepted into Jackson Academy!'' ''me either'' Kai said grimly.''Well,i'll see ya when I get there,''Saphire said finally calming down,''too bad you didn't get accpeted,''about that I,''Kai started to say but she hung,''that hyper active,physco **CANNOT** be my sister.''he said to himself. 

On the plane Saphire got stuck between a fat guy (or girl) and an old lady with bad breath.

Kai was waiting outside with a sign that said ''Hiwatari''.Of course girls (and some guys) would blow kisses at him but he just blew them off by flipping them the bird.''damn fangirls''Kai muttered under his breath.''KAI''someone screamed as she came running to him.''HOLLY SHIT'' Kai threw the sign down and ran ''Stop,Wait?What are you doing?''yelled the as she chased him.

She finally caught up with him and tackl;ed him on the ground ''What's wrong with you?CRAZY BITCH!''Kai yelled as he lay on his stomach on the floor.''What in the hell were you running from?And how am I a bitch!!''Saphire said as she got off his back.

''Oh it's you I though you were a fangirl''he said as he got up

Fangirl?'' Saphire said and burst out laughing

''Lets just go''Kai said red faced

''So did you get in Kenny?''Thorn asked her little brother.''Yea did you?''Kenny asked as he thought ''_probably not_''.''Yea!''She said waving the acception paper in his face ''Better get ready,our flight to Moscow is in and hour.Then she walked off listening to her MP3 player.She went into her bedroom and opened window,''it's fucking hot in here'' she mumbled to herself.

She layed down on her bed,five minutes later she was asleep.

''Thorn''someone yelled and woke her up.

She took off her head phones and looked around and saw Tyson seeting on the edge of her bed.

''Get the fuck out of here!''Thorn yelled.

''I know your angry,It's ok to feel bad you didn't get accepted into Jackson High.Cuse i'm here with ya''He said ''I wasn't smart enough,'' Tyson said ''I even tried to convince the guy by sleeping with him,but he got me arrested.''

''I'm not mad about that cause I WAS accepted!O.K.Tyson !''Thorn yelled and started to get up.'' Now get out''

''You...were accepted?''Tyson said in a meek little voice,''I hope this doesn't ruin things between us.''

''THERE IS NO US!!!'' Thorn yelled and getting aggitated,but she was to pissed to turn back now.She puched him in the face.He fell to the floor clearly unconcious.She dragged his body to the window and pushed him out.After she shut and locked the window she looked at her watch and left for the airport.

''Ok,children!''Mr Dickenson said into the microphone''You several hundreds of students have been gathered here from around the globe.As you know this is the biggest acedemic junior high and high school in the world.And many students are lucky enough to be accepted into it.All of you have different reasons that you are here.I'm the principal.''His voice was echoing off the walls of the auditorium.

''Of course you will have the same classes as an ordianry school...''his voice faded away in Saphire's mind.She looked at Kai who was sitting beside her ''What are you doing here?'' She asked him.

''I tried to tell you.I've always been here,since 6th grade.'' Kai said.

Kai looked around and noticed people were looking at him and his sister.He looked at Saphire and noticed that she looked just like him (except in a girly way.)''bla bla bla,'' was all that Thorn could hear Mr. D say.

''pssssssst,'' whispered someone that was sitting a few seats away from her.

''What'' She asked him.

The guy whispered,''Your hot.''

She started to laugh and turned a little red,until he pulled out a red scented condom.

Thorn stopped laughing as he opened it and blew it up into a balloon and tied the end.

He tried to hand it to herbut she said ''Hell no.''And refused to hold it or even touch it.

She flipped him off every time he whispered to her.''Hey,look at that girl,'' Kai said as he pointed to Thorn,''She's flipping that guy off,he has a condom in his hand.What an idiot.''Kai adn Saphire started to laugh.

''Hey you,''Mr. D said to the guy,''come down here and show everybody your...um..whatever that is.''

The guy slowly got up and came to the stage.

''What's your name?'' asked Mr D. looking at the condom balloon''Tala'' said the guy.

''Well,Tala.Youmust be very excited about coming here.You even brought a balloon to celebrate.''Mr D. said taking the balloon from Tala's hand .''Hey,I know that guy.We used to blade together''Kai said quietly.

''Oh so that's who you have phone sex with every saturday night''Saphire said and giggled.

''I DON'T HAVE PHONE SEX!!!!'' Kai yelled.

Everyone in the auditorium burst out laughing.

''He's rigth.No phone sex aloud on school grounds.You have to go down the road and use a pay phone'' Mr.D. said.

* * *

Well theirs the first chappie,their will be more if you want their to be but even if you don't i'm still gonna publish more,HAHAHA,moons people as they walk by,R&R,FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
